1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger and more particularly pertains to recovering heat which escapes through a flue pipe from a boiler or a hot air furnace and transferring some of the heat from a hotter source to a colder source with a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fireplace heat exchangers is known in the prior art. More specifically, fireplace heat exchangers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of discharging heat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, Furman U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,012 et al. discloses a fireplace heat exchanger.
Davidson U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,323 discloses the design of a fireplace heat exchanger.
Scala U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,754 discloses a fireplace heat exchanger.
Stora U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,236 et al. discloses a fireplace heat exchanger.
Hartley U.S. Pat. No. Des. 253,067 discloses a fireplace heat exchanger.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heat exchanger that recovering heat which escapes through a flue pipe from a boiler or a hot air furnace and transferring some of the heat from a hotter source to a colder source.
In this respect, the heat exchanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of recovering heat which escapes through a flue pipe from a boiler or a hot air furnace and transferring some of the heat from a hotter source to a colder source.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved heat exchanger which can be used for recovering heat which escapes through a flue pipe from a boiler or a hot air furnace and transferring some of the heat from a hotter source to a colder source. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.